Holiday Alone
by BabyItsColdOutsideContest
Summary: Bella, 29 and single is used to spending her holidays alone. Finally this Christmas someone is going to change that, whether she knows it or not. Entry into the Baby It's Cold Outside O/S Contest


** Baby It's Cold Outside Contest O/S contest**

**Title: Holiday Alone**

**Rating & Any Needed Warnings: Rated M**

**Word Count: 2,718**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Summary: Bella, 29 and single is used to spending her holidays alone. Finally this Christmas someone is going to change that, whether she knows it or not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

"Bella, why don't you go home and head out for the night." Mr. Gordon said.

"I will sir just let me finish up this last column here."

"Okay but geeze it's two days until Christmas, this stuff can wait. Everyone has already left for the day, hours ago actually."

I know he was right but I dreaded going home to an empty apartment, especially around Christmas time. With my parents gone, I've been on my own since I was 23. For the first years I tagged along to with my friends to their homes, but I just got tired of the pitiful stares and being left out of inside jokes. I have resigned to just spend major family oriented holidays alone or with work. I glanced at the clock and saw it was going on 9 o clock. I was probably keeping Mr. Gordon from going home, so I decided to wrap it up.

"Alright Mr. Gordon, have a great night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually Bella, we are closed tomorrow, it being Christmas Eve and all. Thought you would be happy to know you can go and spend more time with the family."

Of course he had no idea of my situation because let's face it, no one did. I was just Bella, 29 year old editor.

"That is very kind of you, thank you. Have a great Christmas!"

"You too Bella."

We exited the building and I made my way towards the bus stop. The great thing about living in the city is that even at 9 o clock things were still going, and given the fact it was two days before Christmas, it was practically a mad house. The commute to my apartment was not as hectic as I thought it would be and I was home in no time. Great home. As I walked through the lobby I noticed all the decorations and thought how pitiful my apartment must be in comparison. I rode the elevator up and found myself humming along to the Christmas melody. By the time I reached my apartment I was so lost in my own world I did not hear the noise from the inside and I certainly didn't register people inside.

"What is all of this?" I walked into my apartment to find music blaring, a tree and lights everywhere. There were candy canes and ribbons decorating my fire place and there was a miniature nutcracker by the door.

"Bella! You're home! Look what we did!"

I looked to the little voice and saw it was my neighbor Edward and his daughter Francesca.

"Oh my Cesca what did you do, it looks wonderful in here! Where did you find the time?"

"Daddy said you needed a little Christmas, and we came over to decorate and surprise you. Do you love it?"

"Oh I love it sweetie. You guys are the best." I picked her up in a hug, not an easy feat even though she was only 4. I looked at Edward and gave him a watery smile.

"How'd you guys get in here? How much did all of this cost?"

"Well, you gave me a key for emergencies and cost wise it does not matter." Edward flashed me his smile and I melted then, he could really do no wrong.

Edward was by far the most handsome man I had ever met at 32 years old with his green eyes, strong jaw, and brilliant red- brown hair. I had always seen him but didn't officially meet him until I signed for a package of his when he wasn't home. From there things fell into place. He told me about his nasty divorce from his wife which resulted in him having full custody of their daughter and I told him of my parents passing in a car accident. For three years he had always tried to get me to go with him to his parents for the holidays and for three years I had been able to dodge him. Yes, I would have loved to spend all my time with him, but I didn't think he was ready and he never alluded to liking me more than a friend or neighbor.

"Edward, this really is beautiful, but you did not have to go through the trouble."

"It was no trouble, and to repay us you can invite us over for Christmas." Edward grinned

Just as I was about to chime in, Cesca added her two cents.

"It wouldn't hurt to throw in some ginger bread cookies."

"Well I cannot refuse that, but I still feel like you guys are getting the raw end of the deal. What about your parents Edward?"

"Oh well they've decided to travel, so it is just the two of us, well with you, just the three of us."

Eventually after squaring away most of the details, Edward and Francesca went home and I got ready for bed. I came out to survey my living room once more and I couldn't help but cry. It was by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me.

Christmas Eve morning I woke up early to get ready to brave the crowd. Now that I had guests coming over I would need more than a microwave meal to feed us. I had already bought and wrapped presents for Edward and Cesca so at least that was done. When I got back home I started putting away my groceries and I heard a knock on my door.

"Why hello there Mr. Christmas, what can I do for you?"

"We're getting restless, mind if we hang out with you." Just as Edward said it, Cesca peeked out from behind his legs.

"Please, we brought movies."

"Of course you can, I was just about to make lunch. You guys fancy soup and sandwiches?"

"That would be awesome; I knew I had good timing."

Lunch and a movie turned into a Christmas movie a thon and snacks, before long it was already going on 9 again and Cesca was laid out on the couch.

"I should get her home. Thanks for a great afternoon"

"Edward, you can set her up in the guest room, I am sure you have some Santa work to tend to and I can keep an eye on her here. I mean if you're ok with that. She should be comfortable in her sweats and shirt." I knew I was rambling.

"Actually that would be great and not that I want to impose but we will be here tomorrow anyway, do you mind if I set up Santa shop here?"

"That would be great. It's been a while since I've seen a little one enjoy Christmas morning."

"Great thanks."

We moved Francesca to my guest bedroom where she lazily kissed me and Edward goodnight. Once we knew she was settled I cracked the door and we went back to the living room.

"Alright what can I do to help?"

Before I could blink Edward had put me to work. I was on door duty while he brought in the mountains of gifts. There were boxes of all sizes and I couldn't help but smile at how much Edward had done for his little girl. There was a little bike with training wheels left unwrapped because "Santa" brought it and there were dolls and a kitchen set. Where Edward found time to get all this and assemble it all was beyond me.

"Okay, that should be the last of it."

"I should think so, there's a toy store in my living room."

"Sorry, I'll make sure no mess is left behind."

"Don't worry about that Edward, I love it honestly. You're such a wonderful father to go through the trouble."

"Thanks, it's just nice to see her so excited."

Edward surveyed the gifts as if mentally calculating if everything was there.

"Alright, well everything is here so what time should I be over tomorrow? I am sure you're tired."

"Are you kidding, you'll be sleeping here, you can't miss it when she wakes up Christmas morning. I can set you up on the couch, or my bed, and I'll take the couch. I would suggest sleeping with Cesca but she is all over that bed."

"Bella, you're so cute when you ramble, and yes thank you I will take you up on your offer. I'm just going to run over and change."

"Great, I'll hang out here."

Edward left and I sat down. Oh how things have changed this year. I have people to spend my holiday with. Before long Edward was back.

"Whew. Alright I am ready to unwind."

"I bet, let me just go get some sheets and things."

"Wait, Bella, just sit here with me for a sec."

I sat back down and Edward pulled me until I was snug against him. The warmth was wonderful.

"Bella, you know you are special to both me and Francesca. I mean she loves you and I would be lost without you. "

"Oh Edward, you guys mean a lot to me too. And you wouldn't be lost. Stop exaggerating."

"ANYWAY…just thank you for finally spending a holiday with us."

"Thank you for forcing me too. I haven't been this happy in awhile."

There was a pause and we just stared at each other. Not knowing what else to do I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He was surprised at first I am sure, but it didn't take long for him to bounce back. He wrapped his hands in my hair and pressed me further into him.

"Oh Bella, finally." Edward said once we broke apart.

"Finally?"

"I've been waiting since you moved in to lay one on you." He chuckled.

"Really? Why haven't you done anything? I mean I have felt the same way but I assumed you weren't interested or not ready."

"I've been incredibly stupid in the way I went about this until I was finally able to create a grand gesture for you or something to show how I felt."

"So Christmas was your gesture?" I was already on the verge of tears, again.

"Bella, will you be with me, as my girlfriend. You won't ever have to spend another holiday alone, you won't be alone."

"Edward, of course I would love to, but you can't guarantee I won't be alone again on a holiday." I said only half joking.

"But I can Bella; as long as you want me you will never be alone."

Tired of trying to find the logic or reason in it all I kissed Edward again. This time I didn't wait for him to take control. We kissed and kissed. There were some light touches but we were not quite ready to take it further. At some we must of feel asleep because the next thing I heard was the excited voice of Francesca.

"He did it Daddy! He did it! Santa got me what I asked for. He did it. He said he would."

"Francesca love, first stop yelling and second, you haven't even looked at your gifts sweetheart, how do you know you got what you asked for."

"I know Daddy, because I asked for you and Bella to be together. I asked for Bella to be a part of our family and he did it."

I looked from Edward to Francesca and couldn't stop the tears this time around.

"Oh don't cry Bella." Cesca looked at me.

"These are happy tears, I am so happy you wanted me to be a part of your family. I am glad Santa made your wish come true." I reached for her and gave her a big hug. She wiped at my eyes while I did the same for hers.

"Alright, no more tears. I want to see my girls open their gifts."

We did, and we spent the day playing with the new gifts Cesca got, and eating cookies. I made dinner and we sat down to eat. It was a relaxing day and by far the best Christmas I had in a long time. At some point Edward's phone rang and it was his parents.

"Francesca come say Merry Christmas to Grandma and Grandpa."

She jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen with Edward. At some point later she had come back to resume playing, but Edward was still in the kitchen. I got up to bring some dishes into the kitchen but stopped just outside the entry way.

"Yes Mom, it worked. She loved it; I just don't know what took me so long. It has been the best 2 days, honestly. Yes, perhaps we can all go there next year. No, I didn't tell her I love her, I just asked her to be my girlfriend. All in due time. Okay, I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow. Yes, I will ask her if she wants to go. Okay, love you. Talk to you later."

I stood there in unmoving. Embarrassed that I had listened in on his conversation. As he rounded the corner he almost ran right into me, but managed to stop.

"Uh hello. Umm how long have you been standing there?"

"A while."

"Bella, before you say anything…"

"It's okay Edward, but let's talk about it tonight. After Cesca is sleep."

The day seemed to drag from there, not that I wasn't have a great time, I just wanted to talk to Edward about what he told his mom. When Cesca was down for the count, this time in her own bed, Edward came back and sat with me on his couch.

"Full disclosure, you know why I did the Christmas decorations, and you know that I wanted to be with you. And I told the half truth when I said Francesca loves you, it's just the other truth to that is I love you too. I love you Bella."

I soaked it all in and even though I tried to talk myself out of it I couldn't.

"I love you too Edward, I love you, you wonderful man." Truer words had never been spoken.

Edward kissed me and I started to remove his shirt.

"Wait Bella, are you sure, we don't need to do this."

"I am sure. Edward take me to bed."

I didn't need to ask him again. Edward picked up his shirt and then me. When we got to his room I took in the dark luxurious bedding and that is about as far as I got. I lost myself in Edward's kisses up and down my neck and him slowly lifting my shirt. Nothing was rushed once we got our clothes off. I took a moment to really admire Edward without any clothes and he was an absolute masterpiece.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." Edward said while continuing his ministrations.

"Uh Edward it feels so good. Don't stop."

"That's it Bella, come for me."

"Uh yes, yes yes." I couldn't even think straight once my orgasm hit. I couldn't even rest before Edward was already assaulting me with kisses again.

"Are you ready for me Bella, I can't wait much longer."

"Yes, take me Edward."

Edward did just that, and I felt him stretch me as he pushed inside. Once he completely filled me he started the most delicious rhythm.

"Oh Bella, you feel so good. Ugh, I love you so much."

"Yes oh, just like that Edward, I love you too."

All the sensations at once were becoming too much and I could feel my orgasm coming again.

"Edward, come with me, oh I am so close."

"Yes, Bella, oh yes."

I could feel my orgasm spurred on as Edward pulsed inside me. Once we came down we laid there in each other's arms.

"This has truly been the best Christmas, thank you Edward. I love you so much."

"The pleasure is all mine Bella, and I meant what I said. You will never spend another holiday alone. I love you."

Edward was mindful enough to have us put back on our clothes. And then we lay down and drifted to sleep with I love yous on our lips. I could only look forward to holidays to come if this one was any indication of how great they could be.


End file.
